The Shadows Of Kohto
by Algar
Summary: My first ever Fan Fiction. Chapter one sees the mysterious Magnus disappear into the shadows, while our hero, 17 year old Jake Spade sets off on his journey with a rather shaky start!  Criticism welcomed, but also praise xD. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shadows of Kohto.**

**Chapter One.**

A brilliant moonlight shone upon the empty plains of Kohto. Once a place of peace between the people of Kanto and Johto, then ravaged by war. All that remained now was empty land, as far as the eye could see. Dusty and cracked, the forgotten land now had nothing left. No reason to be visited. Which made it all the more strange to see the dark figure of a man, wandering alone through the night. A glance at his face told nothing, the dead eyes and cold, emotionless face gave away nothing, but a glance at his hands told a thousand tales. Wandering as if transfixed. The young man held his arms loosely, his hands stained red and dripping. The hands of Magnus Colt were dripping with blood. As he walked further into the night, his dripping hands creating a clear trail, clouds began to form unaturally before the moon, casting a great shadow before Magnus's path. He approached the shadow calmly and before stepping into it, he knelt. Casting his head to the sky and his arms before him he cried, "Master, the deed is done!" And that, was where the trail stopped.

It was another fine morning in Pallet town! The sun shone brightly and the sound of excited chatter of the towns children could be heard in the air. This was the day where they could get their first Pokémon! Waking up as the sun rose and slipping on their clothes, everyone in town seemed to be awake! All but our hero perhaps. In the dark bedroom of Jake Spade all was quiet. His shattered alarm clock lay on the ground as a punishment for disturbing him. A breeze through the open window cast aside his curtain, the harsh sunlight waking him from his sleep. He groaned and got up, mooching through to his bathroom he glanced at the time. "10 minutes till I should be at Oaks lab huh?" he smirked. "Why would this be any different from the others? Some stinking kid always gets the damn Pokémon before me." He approached the bathroom and sighed. "Gotta be in it to win it I suppose."

He pushed through the door and undressed. Staring at himself in the mirror depressed him, With wild brown hair and brilliant blue eyes, he was told he had a cute face. And he could truthfully say he wasn't in bad shape, standing at almost 6 feet tall, with broad shoulders and no fat in sight he was happy with his body, the only problem was his mind. At 17 years old he still wanted to be a Pokémon master. Most of his friends had gone to College now and the rest had jobs. Hell, Mikey even had a kid! But there he was, crazy old Jake, still dreaming of becoming the champion. It could of happened already, the only problem was that he could never get on and do things, he'd always stop and think and be late for Professor Oak.

Jake turned away from the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom to take a look at the clock in the hallway. "Ah good, still 10 minutes left." He sighed. He turned back to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Letting the hot water wake his tired body, Jake started to drift off into his own world. Shaking his head he snapped out of it. He needed something to keep him focused. After flicking on the shower radio, Jake searched through the stations to find one that would keep him alert. The volume of the radio was set to full, and the suprise knocked him back, slipping on the soapy wa below him. He lay helpless on the ground. "Hello and welcome to Pokétalk! The time is 9:30am!" The words hit him hard. He should of been at the Professor's lab half an hour ago! He crawled out of the shower and into his room. Lying on his carpet and resting his head on his bed, he began to cry.

10 minutes later, Jake stood up. Quickly getting dressed and picking up his bag- the same bag he had prepared every year since he was 10-he wiped the tears from his eyes and marched downstairs. Most kids would say goodbye to their mothers now. Not Jake. He was kicked out of the family home last year, told he needed to pull himself together. He grabbed an apple and bolted out of the door. Jogging to the lab as he did every year, filled with disappointment yet again. He devoured the apple and threw it into a nearby bin. He would stop for nobody. He came to the street before Oaks lab. It was cordened off, some police buisness. Eyeing up the crowd before the barriers, he could see hundreds of distressed 10 year olds with their parents. Did this mean he still had a chance? With a glimmer of hope in his heart he bounded up to the barriers, "I stop, for nobody."

Pushing through the crowds his fears were confirmed. Judging by the amount of police tape, barriers and officials, it was definitely something serious, in the center of the street was a chalk drawing, could he really do this? Over a murder scene? Luckilly he saw the police before they saw him, hopping over the barrier, Jake began to sprint across the scene. He saw the look of terror in the officers eyes and he grinned. Following the officers gaze however, he looked over his shoulder. The hundreds of distressed 10 year olds had become hundreds of crazed 10 year olds. Following his path across the crime scene. Dodging the officers one by one, Jake couldn't believe his luck! After passing an officer the kids kept them away! He saw the end of the street and the Professors lab, reaching deep inside him, he acheived speeds he'd never reached before, the glimmer of hope had turned into one great shining mass of hope that filled every inch of his body, the second set of barriers drew near and he prepared to leap, but the sight he saw as he approached the lab stopped him dead.

The giant iron gates were closed. With a sign saying. "Due to police buisness, the Lab shall remain closed for the rest of the week." Jake swore and sprinted up to the gates, bursting through the barriers. "I said...I stop...for nobody." He growled. Grabbing a bar with each hand, he began to climb up the gate. Approving cheers from his audience of children littered the air. And once he reached the top he stood on the gate, preparing to adress them all. One of the less supporting children in the crowd approached the gates however, his eyes wet with tears. "It's not fair!" He cried, and he began to shake the gate. The sudden movement caught Jake by suprise, he overbalanced and fell backwards. Onto the driveway of professor Oaks lab. The last thing he saw was the face of the angry child. Small, with raven hair and big, greedy eyes. The child had a face to dispise. And as he fell, instead of being wide eyed and shocked like other children. Jake noticed that the boy had a big grin on his face. A look of acheivement as he watched Jake Spade, crash to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO.**

The never ending darkness consumed him. The look on his face however, was not one of terror. Instead Magnus seemed overjoyed, giggling like a little boy as the shadows wrapped round his waist and lifted him upwards. Rising towards the sky, the smile on his face grew, this was what he'd hoped for. Upon reaching what seemed to be the very top of the shadows, Magnus outstretched his arms. They collided with the shadow, and disappeared, followed by the rest of his body. To an onlooker, it would appear that Magnus Colt had been swallowed by the shadows. As morning broke and officers raced along the plains to the trail Magnus had left. There was no evidence of the existance of Magnus, or the shadows that had consumed him.

His eyes bolted open. What had he just seen? Darkness, shadows. As his eyes focused he saw the stern face of an elderly man. His mind jolted and he instantly forgot about his dream. "Who-Where.." Jake stammered. "Calm down my boy" The man interrupted. "You've had a nasty fall!" It all came rushing back. The crime scene. The gates. The fall. The young boys face. Jake jolted upwards, a searing pain blasted through his skull. He cried out and grabbed his head. "Nurse!" Cried the man. "Yes Professor Oak?" said the sweet voice of a young woman. "The boy appears to be in pain Nurse Joy! Can't you do something?" Cried the Profeesor, seemingly worried. The nurse approached Jake and grabbed his head. "I usually treat Pokémon, not humans Professor! But this may do the trick" She grabbed a large needle and jammed it into Jakes arm. Jake bit his lip. He wanted to cry out in pain, but only children were scared of needles. He would never embarass himself in front of the Professor, or a pretty girl for that matter! Within minutes the pain seemed to evaporate, and Jake could stand up and survey his surroundings.

He appeared to be in some sort of medical room. One with strange equipment and diagrams of what he assumed to be Pokémon. Glancing out of the window he saw the iron gates he fell from. Less children were gathered there, but it seemed there were a few that were too eager to leave. Trying to climb the gates but failing. The dark haired child had gone. Perhaps Jake had been mistaken. He was unsure. Realizing he was in the Professors lab, he glanced over to a desk. It had three Pokéballs on it. Oak followed his gaze and smiled.

"Jake Spade eh?" The Professor said knowingly. "I've heard of you" Jake seemed confused. He cleared his throat and prepared to ask how the Professor knew his name but was interrupted once again. "I've heard the stories Jake, Jake Spade...The real life Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up." Jake blushed and turned away. "I know how you've been disappointed each year Jake, and I know the hardships you've had to deal with. No family to support you, no friends around. But still you continue to worship the life of a Pokémon trainer. I'm suprised you dared to come back this year, after being mocked other years. But there you were, lying on the ground in a bloody mess. Stupidity, or dedication?" Jake was confused, were these insults, or compliments? Again he was about to ask, but was interrupted.

"A Pokémon trainer needs a true heart, one that will follow its destiny to the very end. Rarely these people come along. I believe that you are one of these people." The embarrased look on Jakes face turned into one displaying a huge grin. He turned back to the Professor and finally spoke. "All my life I have dreamed of becoming a Pokémon master, every year I was too late to begin my dream. People called me too old, but I believe that now is my time." The Professor nodded. He walked to his desk and beckoned Jake to follow. "You've had 7 years to choose. I'm sure the decision will be easy for you."

Jakes smile faded. He looked at the Pokéballs and was tempted to grab all three and run. Each year he had prepared everything. Well, almost anything. He'd completely forgotten which starter to choose. The Professor looked at Jake and shook his head. "Perhaps you aren't ready after all." He sighed. "NO!" Jake cried, tears began to form in his eyes, but he pushed them back. He had to choose now. Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur. It seemed impossible! Ever since the day he was born he'd dreamed of being a master. And now he'd never acheive that because of this moment. Inspiration suddenly struck him, and he knew which starter to choose.

Born in January, his Star Sign was Aquarius! All his life he'd loved the sea. Surely Squirtle was his destiny! "Professor Oak. I go with my heart and choose Squirtle as my starter!" Jake cried triumphantly. Oak smiled and handed him the Pokéball. Grasping it tightly, Jake eyed the Pokéball up and down. All his life he'd played with imitation Pokéballs. Designed for children to capture Pokémon Plushes. This was completely different. Much heavier. To think the ball contained a life was overwhelming. Once again Jake had to hold back tears.

He grasped Oaks hand tightly, and thanked him for his help. Oak beamed at him and said he looked forward to hearing from him. Stepping out into the world and walking down the long driveway, he pumped his arm and Pokéball into the air with a sense of pride. The children at the gate cheered, then ran as they saw Oak. The gates slowly opened, and Jake stepped out. No longer as mere Jake the dreamer. He was Pokémon trainer Jake. And this is his adventure.


End file.
